A Dangerous Love Triangle
by DevilLove13
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. The Second Priestess

_**A Dangerous Love Triangle**_

Summary: While Sakura Haruno was looking through lady tsunade's library she came upon a book. It was a strange old book reading; Fushigi Yuugi genbu Kaiden. Curious on it's contents, Sakura foolishly opens the book, and her journey as the priestess of genbu begins! But wait! She isn't the only priestess? 

"Sakura!"  
"Yes?"  
"Go buy me some sake."  
"..." Sakura just stands there, her mouth agape on just how carefree her master was. I mean seriously. Tsunade-sama was the hokage!  
"Oy! Sakura did you hear me?" The furious blonde yells. Of course Sakura had heard her. She was as loud as Naruto.  
"Yes! What kind do you want me to get?"  
"Any as long as it's good."  
"But tsunade-sama... The last time I did that you-"  
"Are you trying to defy me?"  
"Ah! Absolutely not tsunade-sama! I'll get right on it.." Sakura mentally sighs. The last time tsunade-sama had asked her for a request like this, well... She was brutally trained because the sake was way to strong... As she made her way over to the sake store, she couldn't help but notice that the secret library door had been opened. Hesitantly, she approached the door. She entered the library and countless books were stacked. One particular book was glowing on a desk. Curiosity got the best of her as she scanned the front of the book.  
"Fushigi Yuugi...Genbu Kaiden...?" what a weird name... When she opened it, she expected old torn up pages. Instead she was engulfed in a spectacular light.  
"W-What's going on?" Was the last thing she said before she disappeared from sight, leaving only her konaha headband behind.

"Kyaa!" Sakura falls from the sky and lands on her back. "Where... Am I?" Confused with her surroundings, Sakura looks around. "We don't have these kind of plants in konaha..."

"Welcome genbu priestess!" a small voice says and Sakura swiftly turns around already holding a kunai. She lowers her guard when all that was there was a small, almost naked child.  
"Genbu... Priestess...?" Sakura says very confused. Did the child have a problem?  
"Yes! You are the genbu priestess... Although you are not the only one..." The small child grins. Sakura was finding the child very creepy.  
"Wait no, I'm not a priestess! This must be a mistake!"  
"You will begin your journey immediately. Your celestial guardians will be here eventually... Here." the small child disappears then reappears right in Front of her. The child gently puts a necklace around her neck and it suddenly let out a bright light beem aiming at the sky.  
"What is this?" Sakura screams while tumbling to the ground.  
"It's a signal to let your guardians know your here."  
"What wait, No!" Sakura screams and leaps into the trees.  
"Hmmm, I wonder if the priestesses will get along with each other?"  
As Sakura leapt through the trees, thoughts flooded through her mind. What is this? She had to get back to the village quickly... When she came upon a small town, she leapt from the trees and into the flood of people. Various people screamed prices into her ears. God they were louder than tsunade-sama! Although it was the middle of summer here (or so it seems.) people were heavily dressed. Every one of them gave her odd looks, was it because of her clothes? Her hair? If that's the case then she needed a jacket. Unfortunately none of the stores sold clothes. Sakura gave a loud sigh. Wait... Was it just her or did it seem like people were backing away from her? Sakura spins around to see a man no taller than her with white hair.  
"I found you... Priestess of genbu "Ha, they left the bitch alone!"  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura yells, narrowing her eyes fiercely.  
"I'm talking about this." The man with the white hair stepped towards her and grabbed her necklace. "I can finally kill you..." suddenly both of the men pull out their weapons and Sakura blocks it with the kunai she used earlier.  
"Kuh..." Sakura jumps back and throws the kunai at the two attacking her. It hits them in the arms, and they stumble, flinching at the pain. She pulls out another kunai and decides to go for a close range battle. They both block when Sakura bashes her kunai into their weapons. Their weapons crack. When they try to come for a counter attack, she punches the ground and it crumbles with her monstrous strength.  
"Keh...Hien let's retreat." the man with the white hair says.  
"Yeah... Hey bitch!" the guy with the black hair yells. "Next time we'll beat the crap out of you!" Sakura's face twists in disgust.  
"Why aren't you foul mouthed... You stupid son of a #$!#!" She stomps towards them but it was too late. They were speeding away. Sakura mentally sighs. She looks around but all of the residents have fled to their houses. She found some clothes in an empty stall and continues her walk. What was with those two? She holds her necklace in her hands. It stopped glowing. Now that she got a better look at it, it was extremely beautiful. Putting it back around her neck, Sakura dashes up into the trees determined to find a way back to the leaf village.

Meanwhile...

"Takiko! Did you sense that?" Asked a handsome young man with long hair says, and the girl nods.  
"Hikitsu... Do you think it's?"  
"...A celestial warrior?" another handsome man says. He had a small ponytail.  
"Uruki... My necklace was glowing just a minute ago, but it never had a character on it. What could this mean?"  
"We should look for the source of the energy. Where was the glow pointing towards?"  
"I... Don't know... It just glowed, it wasn't showing an exact location."  
"I see."

-Back to Sakura-

"Where is this place...?" Sakura exclaims as she looks off a mountain. The land wasn't familiar at all. Using a shadow clone jutsu she sends them all in different directions. She needed to gather info without the risk of being attacked again. Suddenly one of her clones disappeared. Was she being attacked? Diving into a nearby bush, she watches as three men, all equally handsome, look around.  
"Uruki, what were those just now?" the man with long hair asks.  
"I don't know, it looked like... Fake people?" Sakura had to hold in her laughter. Fake people? What a lame name!  
"They just disappeared when I shot them." a guy with a weird hat says. He wasn't all that bad.  
"Uruki? Tomite? Hikitsu? Did you find anything?" a girl with a ponytail says. Then suddenly her necklace glowed spectacularly. "What?" Soon Sakura's necklace begun to glow, catching everybody's attention.  
"Who's there?" the man with the short ponytail exclaims, backing up protectingly towards the girl with the ponytail. Seeing that they looked pretty weak, Sakura stepped out of the bush without a worry.  
"No, who are YOU?"

_**There! That's the first chapter of this epic journey! Please review or else I won't continue this story because I feel lazy. : I hoped you liked it !**_


	2. Off To A Bad Start

_"No... Takiko, don't wish anymore!" Uruki exclaims, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't want anyone else to die.  
"U..Uruki... My last wish... I wish that before this all happened... There will be 2 priestesses... One... To take my place when I... Die..." The fallen Takiko whispers. Her father had stabbed her earlier so she wouldn't be eaten by genbu.  
"No...NOOOO! TAKIKO!" Uruki screams before slumping over the love of his life, trembling. "..."  
__**  
**_"Who are you?" Sakura asks, showing shinobi calmness.  
"No... Who are you?" the one with the weird hat yells. "I mean you just appeared out of nowhere and you expect us to tell you who WE are?" he had a point there.  
"...Sakura Haruno." Sakura pouts. She never did like being told what to do. "Do you know where Konoha is?"  
"Kono- Huh?" The guy with the hat exclaims. "What are you talking about?"  
"...I thought so..." Sakura places a hand on the side of her face, pondering the current situation. The people watching her were very confused. Was this a dream?  
"Umm, where did you get that necklace?" The girl with the ponytail asks. "Ah, I forgot! My name is Takiko Okuda."  
"It's nice to meet you Takiko. And this necklace... I got it from a strange child. Can you believe it? It was like he had some brain problems saying me being the priestess of genbu and all that! Hahaha...?" Sakura received surprised looks. Shit these better not be her 'guardians'.  
"Wait... That's not possible! Takiko's the priestess!" The man with the weird hat exclaims AGAIN. Did this guy like to yell or what?  
"Okay! That's settled! Takiko your the priestess now!"  
"But, I was always the priestess..." Takiko says.  
"Yeah Takiko was ALWAYS the priestess! Are you a wanna be?" the guys with the short ponytail says.  
"You know what? I'm not going to answer you because I haven't even heard your name." Sakura spits. For some on she felt pissed.  
"Keh... Pushy aren't you? Uruki."  
"I'm Tomite."  
"I-I'm Hatsui..."  
"My name is Hikitsu."  
"and my name is Inami." whoa when did she get here?  
"Um, Sakura how did you get here?" Takiko asks quite politely.  
"Hmm? Oh from a strange book."  
"...What was the name?"  
"Fushigo yogi genre kappa?" Sakura says.

"...what?"  
"Do you mean Fushigi Yuugi genbu Kaiden?"  
"Yeah something like that."  
"..." Takiko then began searching Sakura's body.  
"W-What are you doing?" Sakura yells.  
"Were you born with some weird character on your body?"  
"Character? Like a symbol?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nope. Now will you stop touching me?"  
"Right."  
"So... Just who are you...?" Hikitsu says. "If you aren't a celestial..."  
"I'm me. A full fledged shinobi!" Sakura says proudly, While her spectators just give her odd looks.  
"Riight..." 'Uruki' says.  
"Baka."  
"What did you say?" Uruki yells. Hahaha he gets pissed easily.  
"Could you please watch your manners?" 'Inami' says.  
"Surree" Sakura says half heartedly. Being somewhere you didn't recognize with strange people giving you odd looks could really ruin someone's day. It just happens to be that all that was happening to her. Which ruined her mood severely.  
"Look you have to watch it..." 'Tomite says.  
"Or what?"  
"Or we'll just have to beat the crap out of you."  
"Tomite!" Takiko scolds. Sakura just smirks.  
"I'd like to see you try." That's when Tomite's toleration and pride meter snapped into 4 pieces.  
"Cunt!" He yells while getting a bow and arrow. So he was a distant range fighter... Well 2 can play at that game. While the others back away, not wanting to be a part of this, Tomite shoots an arrow with exceptional aim. Sakura bends down and grabs a Shuriken from the pouch attached to her leg. She had compartments everywhere in her body, thanks to ten ten who insisted that it would be an advantage during battle. It was useful. She'd have to thank ten ten later. Throwing the shuriken towards Tomite, it skids his arm. While he flinches in pain, he smirks thinking that my horrible aim wasn't on purpose, but it was on purpose. Sakura had no intention of killing Tomite with no reason. She just needed to let out some steam. Leaping onto a tree branch she stared down at her opponent.  
"You have pretty good aim! Termite."  
"Heh, you too, sucker."  
"Lame."  
"Dumb."  
"Stupid."  
"Bitch."  
"... You little asshole!" Sakura screams as she leapt down from the tree she was on and aimed for the ground. "Chanarooooo!" The ground crumbles and breaks, leaving a scared Tomite.  
"What the hell?"  
"Heheh, trust me Tomite. You don't want to mess with...me..." Sakura says while falling to the ground. Who just hit her back?  
"Soruen!" Tomite says in delight.  
"Y...Y...you cheat..."  
"You're still awake? Quite strong aren't you?" The tall man says. Soruen was it?  
"Yeah... Were trained...like... That..." Sakura says.  
"Well that's no good is it?" Tomite says, hitting her back trying to copy Soruen. She would have laughed at his failed attempts if she wasn't about to pass out.  
"Don't worry Sakura, we won't hurt you. Just rest." Takiko says.  
"I wasn't...worried about...that..."  
"Were going to bring you to the great priestess."  
"..." Everything turned black for Sakura. It was so lonely...  
"Sasuke...?" Sakura calls out. It was a dark room, and the only thing lit up was Sasuke. "Sasuke!"  
"You're a burden." Sasuke says coldly before walking towards the darkness.  
"No...Sasuke..." then Sakura slowly lost consciousness once more. When she awoke, she was surrounded by a bright light. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she saw that the window was wide open. While shivering, she turned to her side. There laid Tomite. His face only centimeters away from her own, she could feel his breath. Staring at his face for a second longer, her brain caught up with her heart and she screamed.

_**So there you have it folks! Sakura's being a bitch, Eh? Well, it's best to give a bad impression first than see them warm up to the characters. Oh yeah. There might be multiple endings. So! Who's your favorite pairing?  
Uruki and Sakura and Takiko: love triangle.  
Tomite and Sakura: Lots of drama, Lots of love  
Hikitsu and Sakura: Lots of love, Lots of heartbreaks.  
Well choose your pick! : )**_


	3. Memories

_**In a land long ago, there lived a girl. Her destiny was decided the moment she was born. To be a sacrifice to the great god, Genbu. With the help of the celestial warriors, she will summon the great god. She will be granted 3 wishes, with one exception however, you cannot wish to be together forever with a Celestial warrior. It is against the laws of heaven.**_

"Eehh? What's with that?" yells a certain bedheaded fellow with orange hair. "Whats with that story?"  
"Yeah! Whats with that?" Says a beautiful blond with an over grown bang.  
"u-um what?" says another young girl with navy blue hair.  
"Shut up!" yells Tsunade. Everyone flinches.  
"So... Why did you call us here?" The blond girl asks.  
"Ino! Naruto! Hinata! I choose you three because you were very close friends to my apprentice Sakura."  
"Yeah? What about it?" asks 'Naruto.'  
"She...She's missing."  
"What? Was it the Akatski?" yells Naruto and Ino.  
"No, she's gone on a mission."  
"Phew... You gave us a scare there!"  
"However, I'm not sure when she'll be returning. She was supposed to read this book for me." Tsunade passes the three an old book. "Your mission is to complete this book. Read it every day! This is a very important mission. Lose the book, and you all are suspended from the ninja force."  
"What? Noo! What a stupid mission!"  
"Dismissed!"  
"But-!"  
"**DISMISSED**!"

"I want to kill this _thing_." Sakura yells.  
"_Thing_? Look, don't misunderstand! They told me to watch you! I mean who'd want to touch you?"  
"I never assumed you were going to rape me."  
"Rape?" the 'Thing' roars.  
"...Tomite~" Takiko complains.  
"Why can't we just throw this girl into the river or something?"  
"Because that's not right."  
"That pink haired FREAK doesn't have any rights!" Tomite yells. Sakura took this opportunity to escape. Leaping out a high window, Sakura gracefully lands on a soft patch of grass. Her breath was taken away when she saw the view. It was a cliff, with flowers lightly bordering the rough edge of the cliff, giving a romantic feel for the sight on front of her. It was a beautiful city. Finding a comfortable spot, she sat down while hugging her legs. Somehow... This view reminded her of Sasuke. Soft tears roll down her cheeks, not from the sadness of it all, but the bitterness...The Reminder, that she shouldn't be relaxing like this. The reminder that she needed to kill him. Wiping the tears away, She stands up.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura quickly turns around.  
"Hey, Uruki wasn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was just watching the view. Beautiful isn't it?"  
"Sure is."  
"...hey."  
"What."  
"Where is this place?"  
"Beî Jîa, or Hokkan."  
"Ancient China?"  
"No, current china."

"…"  
"If I said I was from the future…"  
"No, I wouldn't believe you."  
"What a Quick response."  
"I'm a quick person."

"…"  
"What does the priestess do?"  
"She summons the great god Genbu, then she is granted 3 wishes."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is it too late for me to be the priestess—"  
"Yes. There can't be 2 priestesses."  
"Damn."

_**~Back To Tomite~  
**_

"Where did the dumb bitch go?" Yelled Tomite.  
"Tomite….Can you stop calling Sakura a bitch?" Whined Takiko.  
"What? That's her name though."  
"No wonder you've never had a girlfriend."  
"Sure I have!"  
"Who and when?"  
"You and now."  
"…Do you know what Girlfriend even means?"  
"Yeah! A Friend of the opposite gender!"  
"Wrong."  
"….Well anyway, we should find Sakura '**Bitch**' and bring her to the great priestess."  
"Yeah. Wait _what_."

_**~Back To Sakura~**_

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Says Uruki.  
"What?" asks Sakura.  
"Come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To talk to the great priestess for a way to send you back to your world."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. She's been helping us ever since we first found the priestess, and she never asked twice for what we asked her."  
"Yay! I can go back to my world..."  
"Maybe."  
"Riight."  
"Don't be like that."  
"What's she like?"  
"She...well I'm not too sure how to describe her... She's interesting, you know."  
"No I don't know."  
"Well... I'll just call her a bit strange."  
"Strange? How?"  
"You'll see for yourself."  
"Uruki! There you are!" Takiko yells from a distance.  
"Hey! Bitch where did you run off too?" Asks the 'thing' (Tomite)  
"None of your business Termite!" Sakura yells back. Surprised that Uruki never replied to Takiko, she glances up at him. Oh...My...God... What an Adorable face! Staring back at Takiko she looked surprised too. Uruki's face was soft, the sort of look like when you were looking at the person you loved most in the world.  
"Are you okay Uruki...?"  
"...huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! Ahahah!"  
"lying fool."  
"What?"  
"Nothing~!" Sakura giggles while running up to Takiko. "Yo Takiko! I'd love to chat, but I gotta go for a minute!"  
"Eh? Wait! The priestess is waiting-!"  
"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" Sakura says before jogging up to the temple. Oh god... Sakura's face was warming up... ALOT. Never had she seen a man so very gentle... The only other time was when Naruto had sworn to protect her... Leaping into another high window, she stopped on the ledge to think. Naruto...? Why was she thinking about him at a time like this? Did the people remind her too much of her friends and homeland? Come to think of it... Tomite was like Ino in his own ways, Uruki was like Naruto because they were both ignorant to their feelings, and Takiko was like Hinata... The tears begun to make their way up to her eyes once more. This time she never held them back. Why? Why was she here by herself? Why did she come to a strange world by herself? Why?  
"Because you have a purpose here." Almost immediately Sakura wiped her eyes, and looked down. A small girl dressed in a white and red kimono looked up at her with complete purity. Jumping down from the ledge she stared at the small girl. Her height only went up to her waist line.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the great priestess."  
"Oh? I came here without even knowing it!"  
"Yes."  
"So do you know how to send me back to my world?"  
"Unfortunately not. You serve a very important purpose, thus I cannot send you back."  
"Eh...?"  
"You are a Priestess of Genbu, or rather the priestess of Genbu."

"What? Takiko's the priestess! Everyone says so!"

"She is no longer the priestess. You are to take her place."

"Why? I just want to go home!"

"You just want to go home to your fate? To kill the one you _once_ loved?"

"H-How did you know…?"

"I can see the future and I can read other people's minds, but I can never understand my own."

"I don't see how that's possible…"

"Do you want to know your future?"

"…No I don't." Suddenly the Back doors flew open surprising Sakura, but the Priestess kept her composure like she knew that was going to happen.

"Sakura! There you are, I was looking for you!" Takiko says, while lightly jogging toward Sakura and the priestess. "Oh, so you've already met each other."

"Yeah. She's the one who found me."

"I see that we are all here." Says the so called 'priestess.' "I have something very important I'd like to tell you all. From this day on, Sakura and Takiko will be the Priestesses of Genbu."

"_**EHHHHH?**_"

_**Soo there's the third chapter! Is it progressing to quickly? How about my grammar? I failed my grammar class Soo... Yeah. Does Sakura seem too out of character? I tried to make her mean with the occasional emotional breakdown. I mean you can't blame her with all shes been through right? I plan on finishing this story by chapter 10 but if people don't review I might lose interest and make the chapters realllyyy short. So please review! The title of the fanfiction says it all, which love triangle would be the best hmmm?**_

TakikoXUrukiXSakura: Drama blah blah blah SAD END

TomiteXsakuraXUruki: More Drama, tears and heart breaking moments (I'm known for writing tear jerking stories at school.)

TomiteXsakuraXHikitsu: not as sad, but depressing end.

Please Point out any mistakes if you find any! Thank you! _**〜（ゝ。∂**__**）**_


	4. The Wilted Cherry Blossom Tree

**Hey Guys! This is the 4****th**** Chapter! Yay! (Rapidly Jumping up and down :3)**

**I hope you guys like this one!**

**Recommended music: For the Beginning I would recommend ~ **_**Hana Yori Dango - OST - Danran**_** until the ~~~ line.**

**For the last part I would recommend **_**~ Pandora Hearts OST- Parting **_**until the very end.**

**Enjoy! 3**

**"Eehhhh?"** Scream Sakura and Takiko. **"That isn't possible!"**  
"Why do you think the impossible? Think of the future." The great priestess says.  
"The Future? Why is something wrong with the Future?" Uruki asks, and the priestess only nods.  
"With one priestess there will be great misfortune, but with 2 the misfortune will be divided thus making it more endurable." Explains the priestess. "It is also the God's will to have you two as the priestesses of Genbu."  
"Misfortune...?" Asks Sakura. Boy did she NOT like the sound of that. "What do you mean Misfortune?"  
"That I cannot tell you. For you yourself told me you wouldn't like to see your future." The priestess says, looking very guilty.  
"Your right. The future should be kept a secret. Theres no point in living if I were to know!" Says Sakura quite cheerfully because everyone looked suspicious. "I didn't want to know from the start."  
"Very well priestess of Genbu. Guardians! May you protect the Priestess with your god given gifts!" Declares the Great priestess and Tomite just Moans.  
"We have to travel with this abomination of a girl? Great..."  
"I really do not enjoy walking with a giant humanoid Termite." Sakura Hisses back. "I'd rather walk with... Takiko!"  
"Yes Sakura?" asks Takiko.  
"Oh it's nothing I just wanna walk with you."  
"Oh I see."  
"Do you know where were going now?"  
"We're going to get the last guardian."  
"What? There's more?"  
"Yes. Oh wait you haven't met Namane have you?"  
"Namane? A guardian?"  
"Yes, but he is our most unusual guardian. See." Then Takiko pulls out a doll made of rock.  
"Ehh! It's so cute!" Sakura squeals.  
"Yes, he can control rock."  
"Wow that's amazing! Can he talk?"  
"Unfortunately no. Only those who he opens up to can hear him."  
"Okay! I'll make him open up to me!" Sakura says, and Namane looks up at her.

"Boy! Whats with girls anyway!" complained Tomite, "Their so high management, you know?"  
"Seriously, I think you need to calm down. The girl's purposely making you like this. Don't let it get to your head." Sighed Uruki. "We just have to protect her."  
"Protect? That girl can protect herself! Did you see how strong she was?"  
"You don't know how strong she is MENTALLY." Uruki sighed.  
"What do you mean Mentally? She's fine! She's as tough as a brick!"  
"Maybe a hollow brick." Uruki sighed and proceeded to whisper something in Tomite's ear.  
"Seriously?"

"Takiko! How long ago did you come here?" Asked Sakura.  
"Well for a few months I guess."  
"I guess?"  
"Time flows differently in both worlds."  
"How?"  
"Time goes slowly in the real world but in here it's regular."  
"Oh...I see."  
"Yes."  
"Who is the missing guardian like?"  
"He...He's working for the enemies side."  
"What?"  
"it's hard to explain... But he's doing it for his brother. He didn't choose to be on their side."  
"Hah..."  
"what's wrong?"  
"That's the complete opposite from someone I know."  
"Oh... Is he someone close?"  
"Nah."  
"A crush?"  
"W-W-What? No! Course not!"  
"Heh, you sure about that?" Giggled Takiko.  
"Geez! Takiko your making me pull my hair!" Sakura giggled back. Sakura knew that they were gonna be great friends.  
"Looks like you guys are getting along." Says Uruki lightly jogging towards them. Sakura just giggles while Takiko blushed.  
"Yep! You and Takiko are pretty close to, Eh?" Sakura snickered, while twisting two fingers together.  
"W-What?" gasped Takiko, and Uruki smiled warmly making Sakura blush. He was just too good looking. When Takiko noticed she looked up at Sakura.  
"Are you okay Sakura?"  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."  
"Oh hoh hoh..." Tomite Snickered. "Have my beautiful looks captivated you?"  
"Hell no."  
"Riightt."  
"Hmph, what's with you?"  
"What?"  
"Your nice for once."  
"Is anything wrong with that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because it isn't you."  
"I can be nice if I tried."  
"Lies."  
"Why are you being so rude?"  
"Because you're very being pisses me off."  
**LINE~~**

"...Oh? So you don't want me to comfort you after you cried?"  
"What?" Sakura asked hesitantly. "What did you say?" Sakura whispered.

"Oh? Me and Uruki saw you crying." Tomite said winking at Uruki

"No…Not Again!"Sakura screamed, shocking everyone, and ran into the forest.

"Shit…" Tomite cursed then dashed after her by pure instinct.

"Sakura! Tomite! Come back!" Takiko Screamed after them, but Uruki stopped her.

"Let them be. They'll be back."

"Sakura! Come back! You're being way too emotional!" Tomite Yelled while chasing Sakura. "Wait up!"

Sakura then begun to slow down.

"What would you know, HUH?" Sakura Screamed while twisting around, Tears filled her eyes to the very brim, threatening to fall. "You've never made a promise never to CRY!" Sakura looked down at her fist, clenching it as hard as she could. "I broke that promise…I cried…I broke the promise… I made with my best friend…countless times…"

"What…?" Tomite could only stand there, not knowing what to do. Sakura then smiled.

"I'm pathetic, I'd thought I'd changed, but I'm no different than what I was back then. A cry baby, a stubborn fool, a burden. Because of that, I'd let someone precious leave me." Sakura's smile faded and she looked up. "I can't help this place even if I tried. Takiko is better off being the priestess. I'd only get in your way by being stubborn."

"That's not True!" Tomite yelled. "We need you, Whether you like it or not!"

Sakura smiled once more. "What a strange way to comfort someone."

"…"

"But it's not like you can understand what I'm going through anyway." Sakura frowned, and looked up at the sky. "You've never lost anyone precious."

"What makes you say that?" Tomite yelled. "I've lost someone precious!"

"Have they come back with the eyes that say they'll kill you?" Sakura screamed. "My best-friend and I… We're Chasing a hopeless dream! Everytime we see him, he tries to kill us! Do you know how hard that is?" Sakura pulled out a kunai and aimed at Tomite's throat. "You don't know how I feel…and you never will. I've also seen the death of my Mother and Father, by the hands of that man as well…" Sakura spat. Her tears falling, and Sakura's desperate tries on keeping the tears back. For some reason it broke his heart. It gnawed at his insides. This girl has suffered this much? Time seemed to slow down as he approached her, not caring about the weapon pointing towards him. Sakura hesitated, and backed away.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura screamed, holding the kunai a lot more tighter. She was trembling while images flashed in her head, until it came to a stop on one particular one. It was Sasuke, walking towards her, his snake sword in his hand. Her eyes flashed between the two images, of the two similar men walking towards her. Her feet finally let loose and she started to fall. This was too much for her to bear. The stress and the pain. She wished it would all go away. At that moment she was held up in warm arms. Never had she felt warmth like this.

"I understand…You're not alone. We've all got your back." Tomite whispered in her ear. "I've got your back. It's okay. I promise, You can cry when you're with us." Tomite hugged her tighter. Sakura only responded by nodding ever so slightly.

"…You've got my back…Please…Please don't break that promise, please…" Sakura whispered, while the tears rolled down her face. "Please…Please don't leave me alone either…"

"I promise I won't leave you. I swear." Tomite whispered, hugging her even tighter.

"…Naruto…Sasuke… I'm sorry, I broke our promises…but for now…Please let me Cry…" Sakura cried, resting her head on the warm shoulder of this man. Sakura continued to cry and Tomite stayed by her side until it turned dark.

_**Yay! Here's the 4th Chapter! Sorry it took so long! x**_

_**I might have multiple errors in her but I wanted to post this Chapter as soon as possible!  
for the couples I have decided on these 2 Tomite X Sakura X Uruki (yes boo the cheat! But he's just too hot :3)  
Or Tomite X Hikitsu X Sakura  
Thank you! Don't forget to review!  
Ps. The previous chapter really screwed up, it wasn't supposed to be all bold. Srry bout that! X(**_


End file.
